the_broken_mirrorfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnathan Doewitt
Names: Johnathan Doewitt (left), Ginger-Nuke (middle), Alex Barry Benet (ABB) (right) Genders: All male Ages in order: Sixteen, fifteen, and fifteen. Hometown: Charleston, SC, USA Current Residence: Charleston, frequently change locations but eventually return to roots. Loadouts (Johnathan): Rustic sessy hair, the flapjack, the planeswalker goggles (as Scout). Baby Face's blaster, Bonk Atomic Punch, Baseball bat. Loadouts (Ginger-Nuke): Orange Wilson Weave. Force-a-Nature, Bonk Atomic Punch, Atomizer Loadouts (ABB/Alex): Black Fast Learner. Scattergun (nicknamed, "The Secksbuster"), Pistol, Baseball Bat Affiliations: (John) RED/Reliable Excavation Demolition. (Ginger-Nuke) Shows loyalty to both parties, favors RED but switches to balance. (Alex) BLU/Builders League United and whoever has the most power. Personalities * Johnathan is rather serious and keeps his personality hidden. This is because of a paranoia against people due to an event that happened in his past that stole information about him and used it against him. Dislikes being social. He speaks mostly out of necessity and rarely lets emotions show. * Ginger-Nuke is perhaps one of the most unusual people there can be, and not just for the hair. Created to reflect the goofier parts of the Gmod community, he is usually happy-go-lucky and friendly but changes on a dime for the sake of confusing all of those around him. He very rarely maintains a legitimately serious mood for more than one second, and tends to do that when addressing his fellows selfs (John and Alex). * Alex is very similar to the ingame Scout in the sense that he is arrogant, overly self-confident, and aggresive as a chihuahua. He has the bite to back it up as well. Often likes to insult the people around him and point out any flaws they may have. Sarcastic and generally a douche bag, he likes to fight and will take on anyone to prove he's better than them. Like Ying and Yang, John and Alex are meant to represent good and evil. They are in constant battles with each other, but neither ever seem to win permanently. Ginger-Nuke acts as the neutral party that assists in whichever side is in need of leverage. This is why he has no complete affiliation with either color, but is often seen in light RED. Special Attributes * Strengths: Generally, all three have somewhat enhanced class-specific abilities, such as speed and agility of Scout. However, all are capable of changing their class into any of the nine classes and even separate themselves into up to all nine of the classes. This was brought upon during a match in Badlands when a rogue thunderstorm appeared in the sky and struck several mercenaries on both teams with black lightning, Alex included in the victims. Upon respawn, mercs struck by the lightning were capable of changing their class by will, if weakly so. With practice, they began to utilize this power to assist their encounters. Alex specifically is capable of seeing movement of electricity so accurately that he can see the electrical pulses in the nerves of bodies of living creatures. This power did not last as each phase of John became newer and newer, eventually diminishing when reaching Johnathan himself. To simulate this power, John wears a pair of specially created planeswalker goggles that allow him to mimic this ability. * Weaknesses In spite of their ability to separate into the nine classes, all three cannot maintain their class-specific enhancements when dividing, becoming more and more like the normal mercenary with each detachment. And in all cases, they are human and still very much mortal. Additional Information Johnathan, Ginger, and Alex are actually versions of their creator as he changed over time in TF2, starting with Alex going up to Johnathan. The concept of Alex came to be because of a case of fraud charges to the creator's first Steam account and money stolen from a credit card. The creator became bitter and vented his frustration into his gaming, making other people feel as angry as he did by calling them bad and insulting their skills. Ginger-Nuke was the beginning of a second account and actually did have an orange Wilson Weave. Johnathan is the current version of himself on that same second account. Alex is an anti-brony. Johnathan is the only one of these two who did not main Scout. He instead mains Spy.